When Love and hate collide
by southx
Summary: Love is not all about sweetness.. It's about every ingredients that makes a simple interactions to become more even better and stronger..


When Love and Hate Collide

Adults always says that what we teenagers feeling right now is unstable, we don't really understand what's the real meaning of love.. That's why they telling us not to enter in a commitment, but how come they know what we feel? They'll say you're still young so don't do things that are not proper.. What are the proper things that a teenager like us would do? – It can only answer through experience, we cannot stand on our own – we cannot learn if we didn't commit mistakes . . .

This story is about how love makes two people stronger, how they face the circumstances in their relationship. . .

_It's early September, my first day of being a high school student. . . I'm a little bit nervous because I don't even know someone in my new school, new place, new faces, new connections and interactions…_

**BUS STOP**

"Would you mind if I sit beside you?" a girl in raven hair asked Mikan

(Ah! We both have the same uniform..) "Sure.. Go on" Mikan replied

"Arigato" she replied plainly

"Ahmn.. ano – are you a student of Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked

"Yes . . First year student, 1 – A "she replied

"We are in the same class.. I'm Mikan Sakura and you are?" Mikan asked

"Hotaru Imai" she just said emotionless

(eh.. she's hard to approach..ehm..)

_And now Imai is going ahead but.._

"ano.. are you not going ? we're in our school now.." Hotaru said and leave

"a..ah! gomen! I'm completely blank! Eh? Where is she? Haiz.." Mikan said

**CLASS 1 – A**

_Mikan heading to her sit.._

"Ohayo… I'm Nonoko Ogasawara" the girl said

"Nice meeting you Nonoko..I'm Mikan Sakura" Mikan said

"Nono is fine" Nono said

"OHAYO! I'm Anna Umenomiya.." Anna said

"Ohayo Anna – chan.. I'm Mikan" Mikan said with a kawai smile..

"Kawaii!!" Anna said while holding Mikans cheeks..

"Anna – chan!" Nono said

"Gomen.. gomen.." Anna said

"Eh.. did you know that the popular and heart throb Natsume Hyuuga will be in our class?" Nono said

"Hai Nono – chan.. I've been waiting for this day.." Anna said

_Mikan is completely out of the way , she can't ridewhat the two girls talking about_

"Mikan – chan.. wanna change seat with me?" Anna asked

"Nande?" Mikan asked in return

"I heard that your seat is next to Natsume – kun. . .neh Mikan – chan?" Anna said with puppy looking eye..

"ah.. eh.. ano.. su-suure.. just changing seats.. it's fine with me" Mikan said

"arigato Mikan – chan!" Anna said happily

"She sure like that..that..? ahmn.." Mikan said thinking so hard

"Natsume – kun.." Nono – chan said while laughing a little bit..

"hehe.. Nono – chan I'll just go outside.." Mikan – chan said

OUTSIDE THE HALLWAY

"Get out of the way, move.. Move..." some students said while carrying a box

_Mikan in the corridors window.._

"Hai.. What a nice weather.. I'm feeling the wind's breeze" a crimson eye guy said

"Ohayo.." Mikan said (what nice looking guy she thinks)

"Ah.. ohayo.." the guy said

"ano.. did you know that so – called popular heart throb na..nat..nat something?" Mikan asked the guy..

(smirk a bit) "ah.. Natsume – kun.." He said

"Hai.. Natsume – kun.. I'm not good in remembering names.." She said while her right hand is in her head.

"what did you ask? Ahm?" the guy asked

"Mikan Sakura.. ano.. I'm just wandering what he looks like.. is he around?" Mikan asked

"ah.. did you see that guy with blond hair? It's him.. so.. ja – neh!" the guy said with a nice smile

"ano.. What..(Voice lowered) is your name.." Mikan said while smiling

**BACK TO THE CLASSROOM**

"Ano.. Natsume – kun.. I'm Mikan Sakura, I'm your seatmate, but Anna – chan change seat with.. ja – neh" Mikan said

(The blond guy with question mark in his head)

"Mikan – chan, he is not Natsume – kun" Anna – chan said

"Heh???" Mikan said

"Natsume – kun , did you see that guy? The one you are talking to a while ago?" Anna – chan said

"HEH??!!!" Mikan said really annoyed with Natsume

"Mikan – chan.. where are you going?" Nono – chan said

_Heading to Natsume – kun_

"You big liar!" Mikan said

"Nani?" Natsume asked

"you told me that Natsume – kun is that blond guy over there" Mikan said madly

"eh?? Did I?? who are you anyway?? Mi..Mik? Mik-mik? Something?" Natsume said

"BAKA!!!!!" Mikan shouts! And leaves

"eh Mikan – chan, you pisses me off first.. we're now even.." Natsume said..

-end-

. . . . . .To be continued . . . . . .


End file.
